Mine
by PimpedOutGreenEars
Summary: "You always want my eyes on you, but it scares you to death that you do. You love the way I'm touching you, but you're too embarrassed to ask me for more. Your head is telling you to get away from me, but the rest of you is begging me to take you." NoahxCody. Non-Con. Oneshot.


**Mine**

**Authors Note: This is the request I did for 'I'll Cover Angel and Collins', however, I'm pretty sure this isn't even close to what she wanted or what I wanted to write when I started. I think the begining was good, but after that the whole idea just morphed into something completly differnt. Anyway I hope you guys like it anyway, especially you I'll Cover Angel and Collins! Includes Nonconsensual sex! **

When people think about Cody they rarely think of him as hard to get. Cody's easy; almost desperate. Maybe that's what attracted Noah to him, made shivers go down his spine. Cody was an easy target, and Noah loved things that came easily.

It all seemed perfect; well, until Noah came across one little problem. You see, Noah found out Cody wasn't as easy as he had originally thought. Noah made advances whenever the camera turned its head. He smiled at Cody with the glint in his eyes that couldn't be taken as anything but lust. He got too close to the boy; Cody got scared by his advances.

Cody would shiver when Noah looked at him. He'd move closer to someone else. Noah terrified him with his lusty eyes. But Cody was friendly if Noah pretended for a split second that he didn't desire to rip the smaller boy's clothes off. Cody would act very fond of Noah whenever he wasn't hitting on him.

Of course Noah was perceptive, and he noticed something else. When Noah acted like he wasn't looking, Cody would look at him. Noah smirked to himself just thinking about it. Cody's eyes displayed want and anger. He wanted Noah's lusty eyes on him, and he was angry when they weren't on him.

Noah knew that Cody hadn't realized his feelings yet; hadn't embraced that he wanted Noah just as badly as Noah wanted him. But to Noah that was okay, because Noah was going to show Cody how much he wanted him. Noah was going to show him that he owned him, and that Cody wanted that more than anything.

* * *

Cody was on the run.

It was a normal day on the Total Drama World Tour plane and the cast was currently sleeping… Well most of the cast.

As stated previously Cody was on the run. His team had won the last challenge and the rest of his team was asleep in first class. He himself had been asleep until he had been awakened by Sierra's hot breathe on his neck.

The second he had woken up he had freaked out and immediately left her grip, pulling an Indiana Jones move and leaving a duffle bag in his place. After that he had taken off into the losers hold, hoping to make his way into the cargo hold without being seen. He could more than likely crash there until the start of the next challenge.

As he reached the loser's quarter he noticed that everyone was asleep. Or at least they seemed to be. If Cody had taken a little longer to look around before heading to the cargo hold, he would've noticed Noah's lusty eyes glued to him.

But as luck would have it, Cody didn't notice and he was soon being followed unaware into the cargo hold.

When Cody walked into the cargo hold he immediately started making his way around boxes, trying to hide himself as well as possible.

Noah walked stealthily behind him, smirking as he walked. Cody was doing all of the work for him. Noah didn't even have to figure out a way to get Cody away from Sierra, and Cody was getting so far away from the losers hold that nobody would hear him scream. And he would be screaming.

Cody finally reached a secluded spot that he figured not even a crazy Ezekiel would come around, and sat down, letting out a sigh of relief. He was finally alone in a quiet place, where he could sleep until the next challenge.

"Nice spot you've got here." Cody tensed at the sound of Noah's voice.

"Far away from the others, plenty of space; you really can pick 'em." Noah said as he moved to stand before Cody. He had an evil grin on his face that chilled Cody to the core. Cody was stunned for a moment as Noah looked him up and down.

"Y-yeah, but I should probably go. You know Sierra's going to be looking for me and-" Cody began rambling as he attempted to get around Noah, but of course Noah didn't allow him to pass.

Noah blocked Cody's way with his arm. "Enough." Noah said gently, but stern.

Cody froze and stopped rambling.

"Good. Now sit back down." Noah said nodding his head toward the box Cody had been sitting on mere moments before.

Cody didn't know what he should do, but in the end he lowered his face to the ground and turned toward the box. Noah was thrilled.

Noah followed Cody to the box and once Cody was sitting he walked behind him. Noah put his hands on Cody's shoulders and started to massage them.

Cody shivered as he let out an almost whimper-like sound. Noah smirked behind hi m, he doubted Cody even realized that he was leaning into Noah's touch. Noah sat down on the back of the box, leaving space between himself and Cody.

"Now I think we have some things we need to discuss." Noah said as he brought his face down closer to Cody's ear.

"L-Like what?" Cody managed to stutter.

"How about we start with how much you like this?"

Cody didn't want to respond. Noah's hands felt like magic upon his skin, but Cody didn't want to say that. He didn't want to encourage Noah's feelings. It was quite obvious to Cody that Noah had a crush on him, but he just didn't feel the same way. …Despite the fact that he just let out a low moan.

Noah lowered his lips to Cody's ear and started to speak huskily into it. "You hate it when I'm not looking at you. You always want my eyes on you, but it scares you to death that you do. You love the way I'm touching you, but you're too embarrassed to ask me for more. Your head is telling you to get the fuck away from me, but the rest of you is begging me to take you."

Noah doesn't say it as a question or an assumption. To him it is pure fact, and he says it as such.

Cody doesn't want this, doesn't think he wants this. But he can feel Noah's body against his from where he scooted back against it; he knows Noah didn't move. He wants out. He needs out.

Noah is kissing his neck and his hands are sliding down Cody's side.

"I don't want this!" And with that Cody's lunging away from Noah. Cody lands on his hands and knees on the floor, but is quick to recover as he moves to be on his feet. However, Noah is just as quick and dives in time to capture Cody's ankle.

Noah pulls Cody back and climbs on top of him. "Is this really the way things are going to go?" Noah asks in an almost bored manner.

"Get off of me! Leave me alone! I don't want this! I don't want you!" Cody's screaming and even with their current location Noah's surprised that no one's came to check things out.

"Yes, keep screaming, that will make things so much better." Noah's sarcastic remark did little to change anything, as Cody continued to scream.

Noah couldn't take it anymore. He lifted his hand and left a quick slap across Cody's cheek. The shock of the moment made Cody stop screaming.

"Let me explain this to you in terms that you might understand. You are in space right now. Interesting thing about space; no one can hear you scream."

Cody felt trapped. Noah felt powerful. It was a devastating combination.

"Now just relax and let me take care of you."

When Noah's hands started pulling off Cody's shirt he felt degraded. He had no choice in this, Noah knew that.

Noah's hot tongue licked against Cody's neck as Noah's hands reached for the button of his pants. Cody gasped at the feeling.

"You don't have to do this."

"You don't have to fight this."

"I don't want this." Cody said sternly as the first tear fell from his eye.

Noah's face turned angry. He got up and stared down at Cody. "Get up."

Cody had no idea what Noah was going for, but he listened anyway. Cody was on his feet for no more than a few seconds before Noah pushed him back down on the floor.

"Get up." Noah said again.

Once again Cody tried to get up only to have Noah push him back down.

"Get up."

"You're just going to push me down again." Cody mumbled quietly.

"Gee, what a quick learner you are." Noah said with sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Let me make this very clear to you. I'm sick of playing games, very sick of it. I don't care what you say you want because I'm smart enough to see what you really want. And to be honest, even if you didn't want this it wouldn't matter to me. Do you know why?"

Noah stares at Cody waiting for answer, and when one isn't provided he knocks over a nearby box, almost hitting Cody. "I asked you a question. Do you know why?"

"No."

"Because I own you. You are mine. I can do whatever I want to you. You are my property and it doesn't matter what you want." Noah said as he lifted Cody's head up by his hair.

Cody grunted in pain as Noah continued to lift him. "Are we clear?" Noah asked once Cody was at his eye level.

"Crystal." Cody said with pain evident in his voice.

"Excellent." Noah declared before roughly pushing Cody against a high pile of crates and kissing him.

Cody knew Noah didn't want him to struggle, but every bone in his body was begging him to fight Noah. Noah shouldn't be such a challenge to get away from. Cody knows they are roughly the same size. Noah is slightly taller with a slightly bigger build to match, but it's such a slight difference that it shouldn't be giving him such an advantage.

In fact when Cody thinks about it he knows he should be able to get away. Noah's not exactly known for being athletic and Cody remembers from back on the island where Noah actually passed out from running. Not to mention, as Cody remembers, he's quite a bit faster than Noah. If he can get away he can definitely out run Noah to the others.

Noah's tongue is prodding the inside of his mouth, and Cody doesn't know where Noah learned to kiss, but he must admit that Noah knows what he's doing, but that's exactly what Cody's going to use against him.

Slowly, but surly, Cody starts kissing Noah back. It's difficult for him, he's never really kissed anyone, aside from Sierra who just tries to rape his mouth with her tongue every chance she gets. Although, it's not as though Noah is being gentle with his mouth, he's just somehow better at it.

As Cody starts getting more comfortable he starts pushing against Noah harder. One of his arms is wrapped around Noah's neck, while the other is around his waist. Cody can feel one of Noah's arms looped under his arm with the hand buried in his hair. Noah's other hand is preoccupied with Cody's butt as he cops a feel almost every chance he gets.

Cody can feel Noah's hold on his body loosen and he knows if he's going to try another get away attempt he has to do it before Noah decides to tighten his grip. Cody is quick to use his elbows to push against the crate Noah has him against and flip their bodies. As soon as Noah's body hits the ground Cody untangles himself and stands up to run.

Within seconds it becomes obvious that he's underestimated Noah. Cody barley has time to move one leg forward before Noah's hands have a stern hold of Cody's leg. It becomes obvious to Cody at that point that Noah was expecting him to try and run off. Before Cody has time for another thought Noah has pulled him down to the floor.

Once Cody is back on the floor Noah moves him to lie on his stomach. Noah then sits down on Cody and holds down his shoulders so that he can't get up, and believe me, he tries. Cody can't even believe how much stronger Noah is than him. Once it becomes apparent that he's not getting up, Cody stops struggling and lays his face against the floor.

Cody feels the pressure from Noah's hands leave his shoulders, and for a second he thinks he might be able to throw him off balance, but then he hears Noah sigh and knows that Noah can tell what he's thinking.

"If you are really plotting to get away, then at least be clever about it." Noah says as though he truly believes Cody is the world's biggest idiot, and Cody is starting to think the same about himself.

Cody doesn't say anything he just stays lying on the floor. Even when Noah gets up, he stays down. Cody has come to the conclusion that Noah has thought out this scenario before and is prepared to catch him no matter what he tries.

Noah is back before long anyway. Noah grabs Cody's shirts and pulls both off at the same time. The pull is so sudden that he didn't even see it coming. Once Cody's top is naked he begins to panic a little. He is breathing hard and he's scared of Noah, of what Noah might do.

Cody feels Noah grab his arms and he tries to pulls them away, but Noah is able to overpower him and bring Cody's arms around his back. Once his arms are pushed together around his back he can feel Noah tying the rope around his hands. That would explain where Noah went.

"These crates have everything in them." Noah says explaining where the rope came from.

Once the knot is tied Noah flips Cody back over so that Cody is facing him. Cody makes a small sound of discomfort both for Noah's knot being too tight and the pain of lying on his arms.

Noah laughs a little. "You know, if you had just relaxed and admitted you wanted this, we could have avoided the whole process of tying you up." Noah says logically.

"I keep telling you I don't want this!" Cody screams.

Noah shakes his head. "Lying is bad Cody."

"I think rape is a little worse!" Cody spits out glaring at Noah as he tries to pull his hands apart. Sadly he is only succeeding in giving himself rope burn.

Noah shrugs with a smirk on his face. "A sin is a sin. And besides you just admitted you were lying."

"That's hardly the way I meant it!" Cody screams. He wonders if he's fooling himself with the thought of somebody hearing him.

Noah is taking off his sweater vest as Cody yells at him. Noah begins to unbutton his blue t-shirt as he talks to Cody.

"It's exactly the way you meant it and screaming at me won't change that." Noah says calmly before continuing. "Cody, you can only spend so much of your life pretending to be something you're not. In the end people find out who you really are. You can sit there and scream all you want, it won't change the fact that you're gay, and it won't change the fact that you want this, and it definitely won't change my mind." Noah says as he undoes the last button and pulls off the blue shirt. He takes off his final shirt before he addresses Cody again.

"You're mine Cody," Noah says as his hand cups Cody's cheek and then slides down his cheek. "And that's exactly what you want to be."

Cody's eyes are filling with tears that he hopes don't fall. He doesn't want this. He can't want this. He shouldn't want this. Does he want this?

He feels Noah's warms mouth against his neck and the way Noah's tongue is moving against his flesh is driving Cody mad. He doesn't mean to lean his head back, he doesn't want to give Noah more access to his neck, but it's exactly what he does.

Noah's mouth moves to kiss a sensitive piece of skin right above Cody's collar bone, and Cody can't help the way his body juts up against Noah's as he lets out a gasp. He can feel Noah smirk against his skin as he continues to kiss that bit of flesh. Noah is biting and licking and sucking against the sensitive skin and Cody is groaning as tears fill his eyes once again.

It feels too good. He wants Noah to stop. It's too much, but he wants more. Noah stops after a particularly loud moan.

Noah lifts his lips to Cody's ear. "Do you like that?" Cody shivers as Noah's hot breath tickles his ear. Noah laughs when Cody doesn't answer.

"Tell me how good it feels. Tell me you want more." Noah says as his begins to nibble on Cody's ear, which may have been even more pleasurable for Cody.

"Stop." Cody whispers.

"Why?" Noah asks as he licks around the ear that he kissed during their second challenge at Lake Wawanokwa.

"It's too much." Cody admits, praying that honesty will get him somewhere.

"You're such a virgin." Noah whispers in his ear. "But at least that means no one else has had you. I don't share well." Noah says before pulling away to smile at Cody. Cody almost smiles nervously, but then he remembers that Noah's going to rape him and he frowns.

Noah chuckles at Cody's expression. "I almost had you." He says moving hair off of Cody's forehead, before moving to kiss Cody's lips again.

Noah's kiss is just as violent as before and it begs for Cody to fight against it. Cody tries to turn his head away from Noah's, but Noah's lips refuse to detach from Cody's. Now Cody is struggling again and Noah finally pulls away angrily. Cody sees a change in Noah's eyes.

He hadn't noticed before that Noah's eyes hadn't held their usual lust for him, he hadn't even bothered to see what they held, but now it didn't matter. Cody was looking into Noah's eyes that now only held lust. Eyes that said that Cody was just an object to play with, eyes that said Cody was his toy and no one else's. These were the eyes that sent a shiver down his spine, the eyes that he saw watching his when he fell asleep at night.

Noah grabbed his hair and pulled him up, before slamming him down on the floor. Cody felt his head hit the floor and his hands move in a painful way against his back. He winced in pain, but Noah's eyes held no sympathy as he lifted Cody up and threw him against a crate. Cody's shoulder hit the box in a painful way and he cried out, but the blows kept coming one after another. Noah pushed him, threw him, hit him; it didn't matter, Cody was a toy. A toy that just wasn't working the way its owner wanted it to.

Each blow brought a new pain, and Cody should've been screaming, but he wasn't.

Each hit seemed to send him into a deeper pleasure. He didn't enjoy the pain; that wasn't it at all. It was giving up that was causing the pleasure. Somewhere after the fifth or sixth hit he had given up, and it felt good. It felt good to have no control, to have it forcible taken from him, to have no decisions. It felt good to not have to try; it felt good to just let things happen.

He was slammed against the floor again.

There was always some decision to make. He had to take control in a relationship, because he was a boy and it's what the boy is supposed to do. One of the soul reasons he was attracted to Gwen was her power. She had such control of her life and was so independent; she was the type of girl that you couldn't make decisions for. But compared to this, what she had to offer was nothing. This was the ultimate form of control; his body only moving when Noah allowed it.

He shouldn't like this, let alone want it, but he does so damn bad.

Noah finally stops his assault on Cody's body and looks down at the boy with lusty eyes. Cody's eyes are glazed over and he's looking at Noah with such an intense desire that he can barely stand it.

"I have complete control over you. You are mine to do whatever I please with. Do you understand?" Noah asks with a tight grip on Cody's chin.

Cody barely whispers out a "Yes."

Noah smirks before taking Cody's lips in his own. The rough kiss is welcomed as Cody's tongue fights Noah's for control of the kiss; Noah wins the battle in seconds.

Noah's tongue only wrestles Cody's for a little while before Noah raises up and smirks at him as though he's saying 'I told you so.' Cody doesn't care as he tries to lift his face up to reach Noah's. Noah ignores him and moves his mouth down to Cody's stomach.

Noah kisses Cody's stomach as he darts his tongue in and out of Cody's belly button. Cody sighs in contentment as he looks to the top of Noah's head. Noah's eyes meet his before Noah sticks out his tongue and licks from Cody's hip to his right nipple. It sends a shiver down Cody's spine as his member begins to harden.

Noah can feel Cody's length against his chest as he licks Cody's nipple. Noah feels Cody withering under him and rubs he chest against the jeans that are holding back Cody's member. Cody cries out and bucks his hips up as if begging for Noah's touch. Noah moves a hand down to Cody's hips to insure he can't do it again.

Noah is moving so painfully slow as he moves to harden Cody's left nipple. He's driving Cody mad, and he couldn't be happier. He wants to torture Cody, call it punishment if you will.

When Noah is satisfied he reaches down to unbutton Cody's pants, which have become tight around the boy. Noah stops for a minute and smiles.

"It seems I'm having trouble unbuttoning your jeans, you don't mind, do you?" Noah asks as he makes it a point to move the denim roughly over Cody's throbbing member. Cody cries out.

"Sorry, is this uncomfortable?" Noah asks as he continues to move the jeans around. Cody is trying to pull away from Noah's hand, but it is just making more painful friction against his dick.

"Please Noah." Cody begs as the fabric rubs uncomfortably against him.

"Hmm, what was that?" Noah asks in an almost bored tone. "Couldn't hear you."

"Noah! God, please!" Cody screams as he twists his head trying to block out the feeling that is crossed between pain and pleasure.

"Please what?" Noah asks as he runs his index finger around the head of Cody's length through his jeans.

"Please take off my pants." Cody pants desperately as he leans his head back in pleasure.

"What? Gosh, you really need to speak up." Noah says lightly laughing as he rubs his hand roughly over the jeans.

"Take off my pants! Take them off, take them off, TAKE THEM OFF!" Cody screams as he tries to buck desperately into Noah's hand.

Noah laughs cynically. He knows he has won. Cody has relinquished all control over to him. Noah looks over Cody's body with such lust; he will enjoy this.

"My pleasure." Noah says as he swiftly unbuttons Cody's jeans and allows the throbbing member to be released.

Cody moans in pleasure as he is released from the tight confines of his jeans. Noah pulls Cody's jeans all the way off before bringing his hand back up to Cody's length. He grabs it through Cody's boxers and the second his hand makes contact Cody is letting out a low moan.

"Noahhh." He grunts holding out the last syllable of Noah's name.

"Do you like it when I touch you?" Noah asks huskily.

"Yes." Cody whimpers.

"How much?" Noah asks as he moves his hand away from Cody's dick to massage Cody's thighs.

"So much." Cody says as he struggles to moves his arms. He wants to grab Noah, push their bodies together. He wants release.

"I need more detail than that." Noah says before be lowers he head down and replaces his hands with his mouth. His lips kiss all around Cody's thighs, licking up his legs and sucking on spots that are so close the base of Cody's penis.

Cody doesn't know how to contain himself, he's moaning and thrashing and the only thing keeping him grounded are Noah's strong hands on his hips.

"This, I want-yes… This. Touch-please…God! God! NOAH!" Cody can't put anything into words, all his thoughts are swirling together as Noah continues to torture him. "Anything- more. Stop…Noah."

Noah finally pulls his head up from Cody's legs and grins evilly as he unbuttons his shorts, and pulls off both his shorts and boxers in one tug.

"Do you want release?" Noah asks smiling lustfully at Cody.

"Yes." Cody says. But he's disgusted at himself for admitting it. His head is starting to clear and seeing Noah naked is sending off warning signs in his head. His thoughts of pleasure of been replaced by his common sense and need to run.

Noah holds out two of his fingers. "Suck." He commands.

Cody doesn't understand. He doesn't get why Noah wants that. Noah can tell he doesn't understand, but that doesn't affect his reply.

"Or we could do this dry if you'd rather." And suddenly things connect in his mind and his eyes go wide in fear. Cody doesn't move. Noah shrugs before looking at Cody.

"Last chance." He offers, and Cody knows he's completely serious and there won't be another chance.

Cody slowly opens his mouth and accepts Noah's fingers. Noah smiles in the same way an owner smiles at a dog that's just successfully learned a new trick.

Cody feels degraded as he does as Noah tells him and coats the fingers in a thick layer of spit. He feels even more degraded as Noah removes his boxers and he tries not to think about where those fingers will be in the next few minutes.

Noah pulls out his fingers, seemingly satisfied at their wetness before he turns around.

Noah smirks and shifts to position his dick over Cody's mouth. Noah's smirk grows as he looks behind him.

"Suck." He says grinning.

Cody doesn't get to argue as Noah inserts a finger in his ass. Cody's mouth opens in surprise and in comes Noah's dick. Cody gags a little. Noah doesn't wait for Cody and simply takes the duty of face fucking him himself.

It's a terrible feeling. On one end he's choking and gagging and fighting for breath, while on the other he feels as though he's getting torn apart as Noah's fingers scissor inside him. He tries to get into a rhythm with Noah, bobbing up and down when he needs to and trying to breathe though his nose. Noah seems to like this as he stops trying to gag Cody and let's Cody do the work. Cody's not proud, but he prefers it to choking to death.

Noah moans a little before angling his fingers to where he images Cody's prostate to be. He angles around a bit before he finds the spot the makes Cody's hips buck into his touch. He memorizes the angle he's using before hitting the spot again. He can feel Cody getting out of rhythm with the blowjob he's giving and he smiles as he pulls his dick out of Cody's mouth and his fingers out of his ass.

Cody takes a deep breath of air as Noah turns back around and shifts positions. He grabs Cody's legs and puts them on his shoulders as he begins to move them up. It becomes apparent to Noah very quickly that Cody is very uncomfortable. In this position Cody should really be leaning back against his elbows, but Cody's a little tied up.

"Does this hurt?" Noah asks as he moves Cody's legs farther apart and higher up to get good access.

Cody's shoulders are pushing into the floor painfully and Noah is making his legs be a lot more flexible than they actually are.

"Yeah." Cody says trying to shift positions.

Noah pushes Cody's legs farther forward, causing Cody to let out a whimper.

"Good." Noah says as he lines up his dick with Cody's entry. He doesn't plunge in, but he isn't slow and gentle either. As Noah pushes deeper into Cody, Cody thinks he might pass out from the pain. His fingers are clawing at the rope, as though gripping onto something will somehow ease the pain.

Once Noah is all the way inside he takes a breath and holds still for a few seconds. Cody swears something in his face changes, but within a few seconds whatever it is, is gone and he's thrusting forward into Cody.

At first the pain is severe, and Cody doesn't know how long he can take it. He thinks he's about to die before Noah hits that spot inside him that sends a wave of pleasure throughout his body. He moans out loudly, unable to control himself.

Noah smiles as he hits the spot again. Another wave of pleasure runs through Cody. Within seconds of that the two have created a rhythm, as their bodies push together hard and fast. The feeling is so intense and Cody can feel his body about to come when he feels Noah wrap his middle finger and thumb around the base of his penis. He feels Noah cum inside him and he'd be lying if he said he didn't like the feeling of the warm liquid releasing inside of him. He knows he should be coming to, but Noah's fingers aren't letting him.

Noah's breathing hard as he smiles at Cody evilly. Noah is still in control.

Cody's breathing hard. He needs to cum; he can feel it in his body. He has to cum.

"Let me cum." Cody begs looking into Noah's lusty eyes.

"Why should I?" Noah asks as the hand that isn't stopping him from coming begins to stroke his dick.

His need to come is painful. He has to release. "I need it."

Noah looked more amused than impressed as he moved his hand to massage Cody's balls. Cody moaned and wanted more than anything to let go.

"Noah, please!" Cody cries out, his voice breaking. He's so desperate. Noah's not stopping.

"I want you to make me cum. I need _you_ to make me cum." Cody said putting extra emphasis on 'you'.

Noah's eyes changed and his fingers unhook. Cody feels the intense release immediately, and his vision goes white. It's the longest orgasm he's ever had and he can feel Noah's hand gentle massaging his hip as he comes. Once his body finally stops convulsing from the orgasm he looks up at Noah.

Noah's eyes aren't full of lust or pride as they usually are, and Cody has to blink repeatedly to believe it. He's still staring into Noah's eyes as Noah reaches behind him and unties his hands. Cody doesn't rub his wrists that are sore with rope burn and he doesn't attempt to run away, although he knows Noah isn't planning to stop him.

Noah lies down on his back on the floor, not bothering to cover up his shame. Cody knows in his head that he should get up and get dressed and leave, but he doesn't. He scoots closer to Noah and lays his head on Noah's chest. Cody can hear the steady beat in Noah's heart that has already slowed down to a normal tempo, and somehow it comforts him.

He should leave, but he doesn't. He looks up into Noah's eyes that still hold the same look they did before. His eyes are cold, unfeeling, and hard. They're the type of eyes you see on people who don't love anyone, have never been loved, have never quite understood the emotion. Noah's eyes are an open book, and his face says that he wants Cody to see it.

Cody does see. He sees that Noah's eyes try to soften for him, but they can't. Noah can't, and there is not pride or lust in that knowledge. Cody lets go of Noah's gaze; it's ingrained in his memory.

He moves closer to Noah, their naked bodies pressed against one another. Tomorrow Cody will fight this. Cody will come to his senses and he'll never let this happen again, just as tomorrow Noah's eyes will be filled with lust when they look at him. Cody will pretend that tonight was the worst night of his life, and Noah will pretend he felt something at all.

But tonight Cody will wrap his naked body around Noah's and listen to his heart beat, and Noah will admit to himself that this is the closest he'll ever come to feeling love. Tonight Noah will stroke Cody's hair and not deny that he is the one that's messed up and twisted, and tonight Cody will fall asleep feeling safe under hard eyes.

Tomorrow things will go back to normal, but tonight is theirs. Noah falls asleep knowing that if he can feel something real for someone, it's Cody.

And Cody falls asleep under the hard eyes of the only man he'll ever truly love. The only person who will ever call him 'mine'. The only man who will ever own him so completely. He falls asleep with Noah, and prays he never wakes up.


End file.
